A Memory A Moment : When the first love ends - Baka to Test ff
by Diku
Summary: Chapter 01 : Setelah turun dari bus tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang perempuan berambut merah muda dengan pita besar berwarna kuning. Gara-gara kejadian itu buku-buku yang sedari tadinya dipeluk erat olehnya terjatuh berhamburan disekitar halte… dengan refleks cepat aku membant...


A Memory A Moment [random-ff] (oneshot)

A Memory A Moment : When the first love ends

Tittle : hajimete no koi ga owaru toki  
Author : LyncDiku [ aoshichan ]  
Genre : angst and romance  
Rating : All Ages

Length : One Shot

Cast : Akihisa Yoshii (Baka To Test), Shimada Minami (Baka to Test),

Disclaimer : song of ©supercell (ryo),Baka To Test ,This story by me for you.

Pairing : banyak :D  
Place : Shinjuku, prefektur Tokyo

*Krit* *Krit* *Krit* terdengar suara sayup-sayup yang pertama kali terdengar olehku.

Huh.. sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama di atas ayunan tua berkarat yang terus mengeluarkan suara derit ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore saat aku melihat kearah jam tangan bermotif 'Detective Conan' yang aku dapat baru – baru ini dihari ulang tahun aku, entah siapa yang memberikan aku hadiah ini karena hadiah ini sudah tergeletak didepan rumahku.

Cuaca sepertinya sedang tidak mendukung dari aspek apapun, paling tidak aku harus segera pulang dari sekolah sebelum air dari langit mengguyur seragam putih hitam ku ini.

Dihari pertama aku sekolah seperti biasanya aku malah bolos saat upacara pembukaan sekolah dimulai, ya mungkin ini sudah jadi kebiasaan yang mendarah daging.

"Hei hei kamu murid baru ya?" tiba – tiba saja seseorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah jambu dengan pita berwarna kuning dan ukuran yang lumayan besar menyapa kepadaku.

Tapi aku malah tak menggubris ucapannya dan malah tetap melihat pemandangan langit merah darah yang menyebar keseluruh penjuru langit yang sedang kulihat, seakan-akan langit merah yang aku lihat lebih indah dari pada seseorang perempuan yang berada tepat dibelakangku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan sambutan hangat di sekitar telinga kiriku.

"Aw awawaw… te… te te… sakit tau!" dengan tatapan sinis aku bangkit dari singgasana ayunan yang sedang aku duduki sembari mengusap-usap telinga yang sudah memerah.

"Kamu kenapa si!" bentakku serada kesal dengan masih memegang telingaku.

Tapi sesaat setelah aku melihat perempuan itu, rasanya aku tidak asing melihat wajahnya, entahlah aku kira aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, akan tetapi aku merasakan kerinduan ku yang dulu menghilang kini telah kembali.

"Ore..? Akihisa kun?"

- FlashBack -

11 time ago – 06:23 Am

Musim semi Shinjuku, prefektur Tokyo. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama aku kesekolah Sma Fumizuki padahal sebelumnya dari Smp Nagatsuki aku tidak begitu yakin apa aku bias lanjut ke Sma, apa lagi Sma Fumizuki dengan system battle yang serada membingungkan ini.

*brukkk

Setelah turun dari bus tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang perempuan berambut merah muda dengan pita besar berwarna kuning. Gara-gara kejadian itu buku-buku yang sedari tadinya dipeluk erat olehnya terjatuh berhamburan disekitar halte… dengan refleks cepat aku membantunya merapihkannya, yang awalnya gadis itu memasang tampang sedikit kecut kini berubah dengan senyum pasti.

Tidak banyak bahkan tak sepatah katapun yang ia ucapkan kepadaku, entah apa karena malu atau memang aku terlihat orang rendahan yang tak pantas berbicara dengannya.

Ya memang sekilas terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya orang yang bercukupan apa lagi wajahnya yang sungguh manis mempesona luar biasa, itu sesuatu banget. Dan seperti dugaan ku, setelah buku-bukunya telah rapih ia pun pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa mengeluatkan sepatah katapun.

Tapi, sebelum sosoknya menghilang menjauh aku berteriak dengan mencoba untuk menanyakan namanya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memperkenalkan namanya dari jauh "Shimada Minami desu" begitu pula dengan aku "Aku Akihisa Yoshii" tapi sebelum aku menanyakan lebih banyak hal tentangnya ia telah pergi menghilang bagai cahaya ditelan malam, entahlah tadi dia mendengat nama aku atau tidak.

#####

17:44 Pm

_Destiny and Love is a mystery._

_But, so much happy ending_

_when we know what it is_

"Kamu Minami kan? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kamu sekolah disini? Tapi kok seragam kamu beda?" baru saja kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi aku sudah menghujaninya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sepele.

Sambil tersenyum ia malah mengucapkan satu kata, yaitu 'Hi.. mi… tsu…' (秘密= himitsu = rahasia) kemudian berlari entah berantah dan kembali meninggalkanku.

Tanpa kusadari langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam mecekam dengan hanya cahaya bintang-bintang yang kurang begitu jelas berhamburan dilangit yang kosong. Yang aku harap hari esok akan datang.

_Of all the feelings of human beings_

_Which is the most difficult to control?_

_Feelings of love_

"Itterashai" ucap ibuku saat melihatku membuka pintu. (itterashai = hati-hati dijalan = ducapkan kepada mereka yang berada dirumah kepada yang akan meninggalkan rumah)

"Ittekimasu" jawabku sambil memakan roti yang tadi aku ambil di meja makan yang dibuat oleh ibuku. (Ittekimasu = aku pergi = diucapkan kepada mereka yang pergi kepada yang tinggal dirumah.)

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kali aku akan memasuki kelas, memilih tempat duduk, bertemu dengan teman baru, dan hal hal yang menyenangkan lainnya…. Mungkin.

Ternyata aku mendapatkan kelas F, dimana menurut rumor kelas itu adalah gudangnya orang bodoh…. Hahaha… sudah kuduga aku akan memasuki kelas seperti ini, karena saat aku mengisi soat tes pemasukan kelas minggu lalu aku malah tidak mengisinya sama sekali.

"Selanjutnya Shimada Minami" ucap pak guru.

Ah benar juga ini saatnya sesi memperkenalkan diri…. Eh tunggu Shimada Minami katanya?

Dengan bodohnya aku refleks menunjuk Minami sambil berdiri dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, tentu saja hal itu mengagetkan guru dan lainnya, dan lagi - lagi Minami Cuma tersenyum dengan kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit.

Singkat cerita aku meminta Minami untuk berbicara dengan ku di atas atap gedung sekolah Sma Fumizuki, tanpa kuduga dia menyebutkan nama perempuan yang tidak asing bagi ku.

Ai

Nama inisial yang aku kenal didunia maya, sebuah aplikasi chating bernama 'Sora Maya' yang dapat diunggah secara gratis, tentu saja itu sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu saat aku masih smp, tapi kenapa dia tau sosok aku didunia nyata?

"Oh kalau itu…. Kamu enggak ingat ya Akihisa?" Minami menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan aku Cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda memang aku tidak begitu mengert i apa yang Minami maksud.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa aku yang memberitahu alamat ku sendiri dan alasan ia mendatangiku karena aku adalah cinta pertamanya…. Eh apa? Cinta pertama?

"begitulah karena itu, mau gak jadi pacar aku?" suaranya begitu pelan dan lagi pula ini cukup aneh bagiku karena jujur saja aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta, tapi anehnya saat ia mengatakan itu… aku langsung mengangguk kepalaku. Ini cukup aneh bagi ku karena enggak mungkinkan perempuan secantik dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada aku yang bodoh ini?


End file.
